How To Play
This page describes some of the chat commands in a course of one game. Join the game by typing !play or !join in the chat. If you have TPSC Toolkit extension enabled, you should see your resource counters appear in the top right corner of the screen. As your workers gather Minerals, you'll see the corresponding counter increase over time. The very first Protoss structure that you're going to have to build is a Pylon, costing 100 minerals. As soon as you have enough minerals, type !build pylon or !b p to issue a build order to one of your workers. Almost every command has a shorter version — in most cases, just the first letters of the full command — that allows for faster typing. As long as there is enough minerals in your bank and your worker can find a suitable building location, it's going to move to that location and warp in a Pylon. As Protoss structures don't require a worker after they are warped in, your worker is immediately going to become idle, which is going to be indicated by the extension with a red number "1" in your idle workers counter. To send the worker back to mining, type !mine_minerals or !mm. All worker commands prioritize idle units, so even if you have more than one worker, the order will be issued to the one that has built the pylon. After the Pylon is complete, you can use !build gateway (!b g) command to warp in a [https://liquipedia.net/starcraft2/Gateway_(Legacy_of_the_Void) Gateway], a basic Protoss production structure. It costs 150 Minerals and, as most Protoss structures, requires a power field provided by Pylons. Your workers will automatically look for a location near them that has power field and enough space to build the requested structure and to leave enough room for units to walk around it. If no suitable location can be found, the chat bot will notify you with a whisper; in that case, try building more Pylons. The Gateway allows you to train Zealots — ground melee fighter units costing 100 Minerals: !train zealot (!t z). As all structures are shared between chat players, everybody can queue their units in the same production structure. The units themselves belong exclusively to the player who trained them, so your Zealots will only follow your orders. To train other types of units, you'll have to mine the second Starcraft resource — Vespene Gas. To start, build an Assimilator: !build assimilator (!b a). Don't forget to send your idle probes back to mining with !mm. When the Assimilator is ready, send some of your workers there using !mine_gas (!mg) command. If you want to send more than one worker to harvest gas, you can use a multiplier: '!mine_gas 3'.' '''This command will select 3 of your workers at once and order them to mine gas. Multipliers can be used with a lot of commands, such as '!build''' and !train. To unlock the first tier of Gateway units, you need to build a Cybernetics Core: !build core (!b y / !b cc). Notice how the Cybernetics Core icon in the bottom right overlay panel changes when it starts building and when it is complete. This panel displays the types of buildings that the chat has constructed along with various researches and upgrades. If you have the extension enabled, you can also use this panel as a quick reference for commands: hover your mouse over an icon to see the corresponding chat command, and left-click it to copy the command into your clipboard. Cybernetics Core allows you to train units of several types: !train stalker (!t s), !train sentry (!t sy), !train adept (!t a). Before moving out to attack, make sure to build up a reasonable army. Collaborate with other players in chat to distribute the roles and keep building more Pylons and Gateways. The two main commands for controlling your army are !move (!m) and !attack (!a). Used by itself, !move will make your army retreat to your original starting location, and !attack will make your units fight the closest visible enemy. However, most of the time you'd want to pair these commands with a location modifier: a token that identifies a point on the map. You can see some of the location markers on the minimap in the bottom left corner of the screen: B1 is your starting location, E1 is the enemy base, T1 is a Xel-Naga tower etc. When you feel you have enough units to move out, type !attack e1, 'Make sure other players are attacking together with you. As you command your army as a whole and cannot split it into separate groups, you'll require help from other players to attack the opponent on multiple fronts, harass enemy mineral lines and defend your base. An important part of the game is capturing new resource locations and establishing bases there. Use '!expand 'to build a ''Nexus at the closest available location. A Nexus costs 400 Minerals, so you might want to ask other players to chip in. To send 100 Minerals to another player, type '!send_minerals ''player_name 100 '''(!sm player_name 100'). You can also automatically send all your income to other players: '!feed player_name' ('!f player_name) will transfer your income to a specific player, and '''!feed *''' (!f *') will split it between everybody in the game. To stop feeding, simply type '!feed''' (!f). This concludes the tutorial, but there are many more features and commands to learn, so please browse the wiki for other topics! GL & HF